shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac
The ZODI☆C is a group of 12 child actors and child idols that had formerly been actors on the hit drama series Curse of the Zodiac, and the movie, Curse's End. The 12 children that had been cast in the series remain great friends even after the end of their series, six years prior. They debuted in 2076 These 12 child actors and idols together also form the idol group ZODI☆C, and the sub-units LEG☆CY, T☆URUS, LIBR☆, FREY☆, PISCES, and R☆GN☆ROK. Each sub-group and member has their own fan club, but collectively, the name of ZODI☆C's fan club is Zodiaddicts. Mottos: Accomplishment in both letters and arms (は文部両道なので) & We are One Slogan: A dream we work towards, A story we build together Composers #Kazuhiko Higurashi #Kazuo Higurashi #Aine Kisaragi #Kagome Higurashi #Ai Mikaze Members Members are listed from Youngest to Oldest Kagome/Gou Higurashi Kagome Higurashi (日暮かごめ) represents the Snake of the Zodiac, and is often called Hebi or Gome by the other members. She is also the youngest of the group, having started the series when she was five and finishing the it at age ten. Despite being the youngest in the group of 12, Kagome has one of the strongest vocals. *Stage Name: Gou *Age **15-16 (Season 1) **17-18 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2069 September 24 *Blood Type: O *Height: 160->168 cm *University: Univeristy of Oxford. University of Tokyo *Fan Club: Royals *Debut: 10 Months Old *Nicknames: Tenshi, Hebi, Ice Empress *Sport: Figure Skating (Singles) *Voice: Blend of Mizuki Nana, BoA, and Tamki Nami Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) is the second youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Monkey of the Zodiac, and is often called Saru or Mimi by the other members of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: *Age: **16-17 (Season 1) **18-19 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2069 March 17 *Blood Type: A *Height: 167 cm *University: University of Tokyo *Fan Club: Pearls *Debut: 5 Years Old *Nicknames: Saru *Sport: Gymnastics *Voice: Takehiko Hibiki Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) is an idol, who is currently on his first solo tour. He is known as the Tiger of the Zodiac, often called Tora or Hiko by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the third youngest of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: Leo *Age: **17-18 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2067 July 21 *Blood Type: AB *Height: 194 cm *University: Keio University *Fan Club: Claws *Debut: 3 Years Old *Nicknames: Tora *Sport: Basketball *Voice: Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) is the fourth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Pig of the Zodiac, often called Buta or Etsu by the other members of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: *Age: **17-18 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2067 May 5 *Blood Type: B *Height: 169 cm *University: Tokyo Institute of Technology *Fan Club: Keys *Debut: 6 Years Old *Nicknames: Buta *Sport: Shooting *Voice: Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音) is the fifth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Horse of the Zodiac, often called Uma or Ko by the other members of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: *Age: **18-19 (Season 1) **20-21 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2067 February 12 *Blood Type: AB *Height: 167 cm *University: Keio University *Fan Club: Runners *Debut: 5 Years Old *Nicknames: Uma *Sport: Freestyle Skiing *Voice: Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) is a member of ST☆RISH's rival idol group, HE☆VENS. He is the sixth youngest in the Zodiac. Kira was formerly a child actor signed under Shining Agency, but is currently on loan to Raging Entertainment for the last two years. He is still under contract with Shining Agency as a ZODI☆C member and as a member of R☆GN☆ROK. He is known as the Ram of the Zodiac, often called Hitsuji or Ki by the other members of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: *Age: **18-19 (Season 1) **20-21 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2066 November 5 *Blood Type: B *Height: 180 cm *University: Waseda University *Fan Club: Beats *Debut: 6 Years Old *Nicknames: Hitsuji, Hitsu *Sport: Taekwondo *Voice: Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) is the sixth eldest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Rabbit of the Zodiac, often called Usagi or Usa by the other members of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: *Age: **18-19 (Season 1) **20-21 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2066 June 28 *Blood Type: A *Height: 170 cm *University: Waseda University *Fan Club: *Debut: 8 Years Old *Nicknames: Usagi, Usa, Yuki Usa *Sport: Figure Skating (Pairs) *Voice: Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) is the fifth eldest of the Zodiac. He is known as the Rat of the Zodiac, often called Nezumi by the other members of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: *Age: **19-20 (Season 1) **21-22 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2065 April 13 *Blood Type: B *Height: 185 cm *University: Keio University *Fan Club: Hitomi *Debut: 7 Years Old *Nicknames: Nezumi, Nezu *Sport: Figure Skating (Pairs) *Voice: Toshiyuki Kikenkaze Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (危険風敏幸) is a serious actor, and does not have much plans for music despite being a singer of ZODI☆C. His acting career blossomed from his childhood career, which had also resulted in him meeting Kagome and Takehiko. He and Kagome are often cast in the same dramas as siblings. He is known as the Rooster of the zodiac, often called Tori or Yuki by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the fourth eldest of the zodiac members. *Stage Name: *Age: **20-21 (Season 1) **22-23 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2064 December 6 *Blood Type: O *Height: 181 cm *University: University of Tokyo *Fan Club: Wings/Tsubasa *Debut: 5 Years Old *Nicknames: Tori *Sport: Kendo, Fencing *Voice: Wind Keiichi Wakahisa Keiichi Wakahisa (若久恵一) is the third eldest of the Zodiac. Despite being one of the eldest members, Keiichi's appearance is that of a sixteen-seventeen year old, the same age as their youngest member. He is the leader of R☆GN☆ROK, and the proxy co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou. He is known as the Dragon of the Zodiac, often called Ryu or Kei by the other members of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: *Age: **21-22 (Season 1) **23-24 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2064 January 1 *Blood Type: O *Height: 179 cm *University: Kyoto University *Fan Club: Phantom *Debut: 8 Years Old *Nicknames: Ryu *Sport: Judo *Voice: Naozumi Takahashi Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) is the second eldest of the Zodiac. She acts as one of the two leaders of ZODI☆C and is the leader of FREY☆. She is known as the Dog of the Zodiac, often called Inu or Aya by the other members of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: *Age: **22-23 (Season 1) **24-25 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2063 October 31 *Blood Type: A *Height: 171 cm *University: Kyoto University *Fan Club: Fangs *Debut: 9 Years Old *Nicknames: Inu, Bad Girl *Sport: Snowboarding *Voice: Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) is the oldest of the Zodiac children, having started the series when he was twelve and finishing it at eighteen. He was originally the co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou, and the leader of R☆GN☆ROK. He attempted to commit suicide, and ended up in a coma when he was nineteen. He has yet to come out of his comatose state, and as such his leadership positions are currently being withheld from him. He is known as the Ox of the zodiac, often called Ushi or Ai by the other members of the Zodiac. *Stage Name: *Age: **22-23 (Season 1) **24-25 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2063 May 17 *Blood Type: AB *Height: 178 cm *University: Nagoya University *Fan Club: *Debut: 7 Years Old *Nicknames: *Sport: Swimming Positions Sub-Groups Common Traits When the members of ZODI☆C were being scouted out, the directors and agencies were searching for certains traits in the children. Traits that they wanted to encourage in the viewing audience. *Hunger for knowledge: :: All members of ZODI☆C have a hunger for knowledge, and can even be considered braniacs by the general public. Despite their extremely busy schedules, all active members of ZODI☆C minus the Ayako Itou and Keiichi Wakahisa, both of whom have graduated from their university, are still in school. Even though they are encumbered by their work and passion, all members still make time in their day for their education be it at public/private school, home school with tutors, or university. *Charisma *Personality *Athletics Trivia *There have been two controversies which dictated that Kagome had two older illegitimate brothers; Toshiyuki Kikenkaze and Kira Sumeragi. Discography Activities 2075 *Shining Music Festival *Shining Stars Xmas *Neo Dream Music Festival *Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) 2076 *Shining Stars Tour - World Tour *Neo Dream Music Festival *Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) 2077 *Shining Music Festival *Shining Stars Xmas *Neo Dream Music Festival *Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) 2078 *Winter Olympics - Opening Ceremony *Winter Olympics - Closing Ceremony *Shining Stars Tour - World Tour *Neo Dream Music Festival *Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) 2079 *Shining Music Festival *Shining Stars Xmas *Neo Dream Music Festival *Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) 2080 *Shining Stars Tour - World Tour *Neo Dream Music Festival *Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) 2081 *Shining Music Festival *Shining Stars Xmas *Neo Dream Music Festival *Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) Activity Comments Publications Category:Silent Composition Category:Idol Category:Zodiac